


Fangs

by Tuesdayschildd



Series: Riverdale Kink Week [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Short One Shot, Smut, The feels, Vampires, Vampironica - Freeform, short and sensual, weirdest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: “Ronnie?” He stirred, quickly glancing at his clock, catching the midnight hour. “Sorry, I thought I set an alarm for eleven. Why didn’t you wake me?” Her fangs retracted while he brushed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up to properly look at her perched on the edge of his bed. “Did you eat?” Pillow lines were drawn across his face and his hair was a mess from the short few hours of sleep he’d claimed waiting for her.“I caught a deer on the way over, Archiekins. Thanks for worrying about me,” she teased, crawling into his lap.~~~A short Varchie one-shot for Day 2 of Riverdale Kink Week.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dedicated to my archieronnie loves. Big kudos to my beta Addison @camilascheryl !!  
> I'm following the vampire biting as True Blood lays them out ;)

The throbbing vessel in his neck called to her like a siren, the sweet scent of his blood filling her senses and increasing the saliva flowing in her mouth.

 

She tongued across the point of one of her canines as she watched him sleeping, feeling the sharp point and imagining it sinking into his taught flesh, the dark red juice of life flowing into her mouth.

 

“Ronnie?” He stirred, quickly glancing at his clock, catching the midnight hour. “Sorry, I thought I set an alarm for eleven. Why didn’t you wake me?” Her fangs retracted while he brushed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up to properly look at her perched on the edge of his bed. “Did you eat?” Pillow lines were drawn across his face and his hair was a mess from the short few hours of sleep he’d claimed waiting for her.

 

“I caught a deer on the way over, Archiekins. Thanks for worrying about me,” she teased, crawling into his lap.

 

“How was your day?” She returned, hands running through his hair, trying to suppress the calling of his veins and focus on the feeling of his warm skin beneath her hands.

 

The headboard was strong against his back as he settled against it, maneuvering his girl more comfortably into his lap, her skirt covered bum just where he wanted it. “Good enough. Signed some new contracts today, finished up a project. Nothing too exciting.” His hands ran up and down her cool smooth legs, around her waist, just enjoying her presence. As his fingertips toyed with the hemline, his voice dropped an octave before murmuring “I missed you,” the tone and his fingers birthing goosebumps across her legs.

 

“I missed you too,” she replied, shifting so her knees moved to either side of his hips, pushing herself closer to him to trap his body heat between them. Her hands admired his chest while his came to rest on her backside, tucking her into him.

 

His husky scent was overpowering at this distance and she leaned in to run her nose up the side of his neck, letting her tongue peak out of her lips just for a second to taste his sweet, sweaty skin. She craved him above all others, their lust for one another only intensified after she was turned, and she was insatiable, always wanting and giving more. Despite the over zealous libido of her man, she’d tire him out undoubtedly.

 

And on the few occasions he let her drink from him, the world could end around them without any notice.

 

“Did you have steak for dinner? You smell extra divine,” she whispered into his ear, tracing it with her tongue, delighted when he shivered.

 

“I don’t know how you do that, but yes,” his hands kneaded into her ass, dragging her down and onto his hips, his boxers riding up with each swivel of her pelvis.

 

“Can I take these off?” he motioned to her sweater and skirt, not waiting for permission before lifting the former above her head. Since turning, she had a habit of going sans-bra since her muscles and skin were frozen in time in perfection, and he was forever grateful for one less step to get her naked.

 

Her cool skin felt like dipping into a pool on a hot summer day, refreshing against his palms as his hands roamed over her back and into her long raven hair. He brought her plump lips to his chapped ones, tongues immediately beginning to battle for dominance, his sliding over her teeth, disappointed that her fangs weren’t out, arousing as they were. She was still holding back.

 

He flipped them over, letting her head hit his soft pillow, the trail of his lips down her chest causing her abdominals to clench involuntarily. As he kissed across her belly, he slid the zipper down on her skirt, helping her slip it off down her legs, and returning to rest his hard hips between hers.

 

The friction between them was stifling as they kissed, the give and take as hands and lips wandered, bringing each other up and folding into one another, a mess of arms and legs. When she was back on top of him, she slid his boxers down and flicked off her own panties before sinking down onto him without preamble. When he brought his hand down to circle her button, he watched in awe as her fangs descended and he finally saw his perfect girl in all her glory.

 

His heart was pumping beneath her like an engine, the sound of the valves speaking to her like distant voices, the loud whoosh of the flowing blood beneath her hands on his chest like the river of sin. She clawed at his chest as she rode him, trying to concentrate on the power between her thighs rather than the pumping muscle under her hands.

 

Each slide of her walls on his shaft kicked his heart rate up and up and she felt like she was dying all over again, drowning in glorious passion as she soaked up his energy. He fed off of her high like a drug, his breath unsteady and his eyes hooded.

 

“I want you to, Ronnie.” He said quietly.

 

She never asked him, never made the move unless he brought it up, wanting him always to feel like he had some control, letting him make the call every time. She brought her lips back down to his, careful not to let him rip up too much of his tongue on her teeth, feeling the thrill of anticipation boiling over in his veins.

 

She drove her hips into his as she bent down to his neck and bit into the flesh, mouth covering the wound immediately and letting ecstasy bathe her tongue as she drank from him. Her fingers found his pulse in his wrist and she felt him suddenly explode within her core, pouring his juice into her there as she took her fill from his neck.

 

He tasted like everything all at once, like wine, and chocolate, and steak, and heaven tied up in a little package. As his pulse started to slow beneath her fingers, she pulled back from him, licking the puncture wounds to watch them heal. Clenching down on him, still hard beneath her, she bit her own wrist and brought it to his lips, watching the fire return to his droopy eyes as he consumed her own blood, like watching lava flow over desolate land, igniting every inch in his irises and feeling the power charge in his muscles beneath her.

 

When he’d had taken just enough, she pulled her wrist away from his hungry lips, letting him flip them again as her blood ran through his veins like caffeine, electrifying him and urging him to begin pounding into her relentlessly. Their shared blood combined in each others bodies was like two tidal waves colliding, the pinnacle the chaos of passion in the space between their legs.

 

Sharing blood, sharing bodies, she came as he towered over her, clutching her hands in his above her head, following her into the oblivion once more with the sound of her name on his breath.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well that was certainly the weirdest thing I've ever written. But I dig it, so I hope you do too!


End file.
